


sound of your voice

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Sickfic, its just soft ig, whew i hate making hyunjin suffer, woojin comes and saves the day as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: hyunjin gets sick during the night and changbins there to hold him.





	sound of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> no idea where i went with this.............. i hate making hyunjin suffer.

changbin remembered clearly walking into the hotel room that night, he was sharing it with jeongin and hyunjin and when he put the keys down on the side he noticed both of them were asleep, he'd spent the evening hanging out in the others room, leaving the younger boys to occupy themselves.

both of them were in separate beds this time, however hyunjin was splattered all over the bed, taking up most space whilst jeongin had pencil rolled himself up in the duvet, leaving changbin without any duvet at all.

changbin decided he'd sleep with jeongin in his bed, the bed itself was originally his and the two younger boys were meant to share the other one, so he unravelled a tiny bit of the blanket from jeongin and used it for himself, reaching over to switch off the light, he fell asleep in a peaceful manner, listening to the heavy breathing of his roommates.

the light slamming of a door and someone tapping him repeatedly stirred him awake, sitting up and checking his phone he noticed he'd only slept for an hour.

jeongin was beside him, poking him, changbin turned around to look at him and he looked worried, glazed over eyes looked at him, he didnt know if it was sleep or not.

"its hyunjin" jeongin said, watching as changbin looked towards the bathroom door, loud coughing was coming from the bathroom and changbin got up, leaving jeongin to wrap himself up in the duvet and watch on.

"hyunjin?" changbin questioned, knocking lightly on the door, he didnt get a response, only recieved more coughing and almost retching sounds.

he opened the door and hyunjin was sat on the floor, leaning over the toilet seat, changbins eyes widened, instantly getting onto the floor to accompany hyunjin, he patted the younger boys back lightly, rubbing small circles into the back of his shirt, it was sweaty, and changbin assumed he had a fever.

changbin stayed with hyunjin for a good ten minutes before hyunjin actually brought up anything, his body shaking violently and small whimpers escaping his mouth, changbin knew hyunjin was scared of being sick so he didnt even want to imagine what he was feeling right now.

"its okay baby" changbin reassured, trying his best to keep hyunjin reassured that he'd be okay, changbin knew that hyunjin was extremely emotional when he got sick so he wasnt surprised when the boy started sobbing, which was only working his body up more.

"try and calm down for me baby, you're making yourself worse" changbin said lightly, leaning over to sweep the younger boys hair back to stop it from falling in his face, it was in need of a major trim.

after more rounds of tears and sick, hyunjin finally fell back, taking changbin off guard and causing him to stick his arm out to prevent him from falling back and hitting his head on the floor.

changbin didnt really know what to do in this situation, he kinda needed chan or woojin in this situation, he held hyunjin upright with his arm and leant over to the sink, dunking a light wash towel in the lukewarm water and proceeding to wipe hyunjins mouth.

coincidentally jeongin was stood in the doorway as he thought about asking for help, the youngest was watching the situation unfold, he was uneasy about the concept of sick so he steered clear of the room.

"hyung do you want me to get woojin?" the youngest asked, looking on as changbin turned his head around, nodding gratefully, changbin heard the keys being picked up and the door shut, hyunjin was practically a deadweight in his hold, so changbin sat behind the boy and let him fully fullback, resting against his chest, he felt hyunjins hand roam his arm, trying to find his hand, as soon as he did he gently gripped it, changbin held his hand and he returned the gesture, giving a reassuring squeeze, the boy was still crying and changbin was honestly concerned that he was gonna make himself sick again if he didnt stop.

"idontlikethis" he babbled miserably, changbin hummed in response as he went to feel hyunjins forehead and retracting it quickly, feeling how hot it was.

"its ok buddy i got you" changbin said, lightly combing his fingers through hyunjins hair, waiting for him to start to calm down, it didnt work however as he thought he was gonna be sick again and started crying again, changbin questioned how much fluid the boy had in him with how much he'd cried.

the room door opened and before changbin knew it, woojin was already in the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the pair on the floor, changbin studied the detail of woojins face as his eyebrows furrowed upon inspection of the younger boy.

"what happened?" woojin asked, looking up to changbin whilst putting the towel back under the water and lightly began dabbing it around hyunjins face.

"i dont know i was asleep but he's been in here for about half an hour" changbin answered, watching on as woojin hummed, paying attention to hyunjin more, woojin smiled lightly at the younger boy, pinching his cheek lightly, at least trying to coax a smile out of him.

"will he be okay hyung?" changbin asked, resting his head upon hyunjins, feeling the shakes of his body still.

"if you just keep an eye on him and keep a bowl next to him i think you'll be okay" woojin said, putting everything aside and plucking hyunjin from changbins hold, with no coordination between woojin and hyunjin at all, seeing that the younger boy was so weak, he nearly dropped him. 

hyunjin koala clung to woojin practically, resting his head lazily on the boys shoulder, woojin sighed as he lugged hyunjin along, with changbin in toll, jeongin was already on the other bed, watching on as the commotion continued on.

hyunjin didnt want to let go of woojin when he went to put him down, he clung to the older boy and whined when woojin managed to detach his hands from around his neck and place him down on the bed.

changbin longed on the corner, watching as woojin sorted out the younger boy and put him under the covers before patting his back lightly and standing up, walking towards changbin, he ruffled his hair before leaving, closing the door gently behind him.

changbin walked over and sat on the side of the bed, watching as hyunjin adjusted gently to the covers and buried his head in the pillow sideways, looking at changbin briefly before closing his eyes again, changbin watched as hyunjin gently reached over, grabbing the other boys hand.

changbin held hyunjins hand gently, playing with his fingers and focusing on the little details on the pads of his hands, after a while the hand went limp and changbin looked over to see the younger boy was fast asleep, hopefully he wouldnt be sick again and it was just a quick bug because right now he looked so peaceful, even if he had a high fever, he still looked cute in changbins eyes.

changbin leant over and kissed hyunjins nose lightly before letting go of his hand, he stood up and went back to bed with jeongin, who was still watching, hopefully hyunjin didnt get up during the night and his stomach would be settled by the time they got home the following day or his fever had went down so they could look after him properly at home.

jeongin threw changbin some cover this time as he sat back down and changbin ruffled the youngests hair in response, lying down changbin glanced over at hyunjins sleeping figure before turning the light off once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and several other things instead of studying for my exams which are important but im the queen of avoiding my overwhelming issues and im accepting failure. so idk if ill post again until june maybe.


End file.
